


Escaqueo de balas

by Marbius



Series: Schönes Mädchen aus dem All [105]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Accidents, Burns, Come Eating, Crying, Declarations Of Love, Drinking, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Georg Listing, Fights, Fluff, Gender or Sex Swap, Hormones, Light Angst, New Year's Eve, Oral Sex, Parenthood, Phone Calls & Telephones, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Prophetic ending, Slice of Life, Smoking, Unplanned Pregnancy, baby photos, past Gustav Schäfer/OFC
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 02:23:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16031024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: [Parte 96] De situaciones complicadas que se resuelven, y otras imprevistas que acaban en llanto.





	Escaqueo de balas

**Author's Note:**

> Me da pena Julia, pero vamos, uno no va y le pedí a un hombre que va a ser padre que le dé una oportunidad...

**Escaqueo de balas**

 

Los últimos días de ese diciembre se contaron como los más tensos para Gustav, quien una mañana le aseveró a Georgie haber encontrado su primer cabello blanco sobre la sien y declarado con ello que sus nervios estaban arruinados.

—Bah —lo desdeñó ella, que después de un breve examen dictaminó que aquella ‘cana’ era más bien un cabello rubio al que le faltaba un poquitín de pigmentación, para nada una señal que debía empezar a considerar tintes mensuales.

Ello derivó en cuestionarse si el bebé que crecía en su interior tendría el cabello de alguna de sus tonalidades, o si acaso la mezcla de genes resultaría desastrosa.

—Si es una niña y se parece a ti, seguro que es hermosa —afirmó Gustav con una sonrisa, y en cambio a Georgie le atacó una carcajada.

—Eso es porque no has visto fotos mías de recién nacida. Era una criatura bastante fea. Nací vía natural, así que mi cabeza quedó un poco aplastada y parecía un alien de ojos diminutos y abotargada. Si de mí depende, ningún bebé mío tendrá esa apariencia.

—Exageras… —Desestimó Gustav sus palabras, y en su lugar procedió a explicarle que su caso había sido incluso peor, pues al nacer prematuro por dos semanas, su tamaño había sido inferior al esperado, no así su peso, que rozando los casi cuatro kilogramos hizo sufrir a su madre al momento de darlo a luz—. Mamá todavía no sabe por qué, pero al nacer estaba amoratado, y no se me quitó sino hasta los dos meses. Una de mis tías por parte paterna me decía ‘la uva amarga’, pero el apodo no duró, porque apenas la escuchó mamá le volteó la cara con una bofetada.

—Oh, ¿hay fotos de eso?

—¿De mamá golpeando a la tía Eunice?

—¡No! —Volvió a reír Georgie—. De ti cuando eras un bebé. Apuesto que eras una lindura sin importar qué. He visto fotos tuyas de cuando tenías ya algunos meses, pero nunca de recién nacido.

—Uh, supongo que podría pedirle a mamá que traiga el álbum de fotos para Año Nuevo, así te darías una idea de la clase de bebés que reproducen los genes Schäfer.

Y con ese acuerdo en mente fue que inadvertidamente concertaron una cita con su destino.

 

Porque las fechas festivas nunca estaban exentas de alguna pequeña calamidad, fue que Franziska sufrió un leve accidente que la involucró a ella (en específico a su mano derecha) y a una olla que hervía sobre la estufa, de tal manera en que se evitó un mal mayor que habría implicado bastantes problemas, pero a cambio Franziska requirió asistencia médica para una quemadura de segundo grado que se formó sobre su palma, y que por órdenes del doctor requería vendaje y cero esfuerzos para que sanara sin cicatrices.

Frederick fue de gran ayuda al asumir el papel de segundo anfitrión al continuar con las preparaciones para la cena de Año Nuevo que de vuelta reuniría a la familia en la casa que había sido de Nana, pero al no estar él tan versado en cuestiones culinarias como su esposa fue que Erna y Tobías Schäfer adelantaron su viaje desde Loitsche un día antes para auxiliarlo y de paso se hospedaron con ellos.

Eso lo descubrieron Gustav y Georgie el día treinta cuando estuvieron de pasada con Franziska para entregarle una pomada especial para su quemadura, y bajo el compromiso de unírseles en la cocina a la mañana siguiente fue que volvieron el treinta y uno desde temprano, listos para cualquier labor manual en la que pudieran servir, ya fuera cortando verdura para la ensalada o lavando los trastes sucios.

Trabajando codo con codo terminaron los platos y el postre principal a eso de mediodía, y a modo de celebración Frederick repartió vasos con ponche para hacer un brindis de celebración en donde todos se unieron menos Georgie, quien declinó la oferta al oler el alcohol y en cambio bebió agua mineral.

—En Navidad tampoco bebiste alcohol —dijo Erna de pronto, la vista fija en Georgie—. Recuerdo que dijiste estar enferma del estómago y que estabas tomando antibióticos. ¿Cómo has estado de eso?

—Mejor, pero no del todo curada —dijo Georgie sin que su nerviosismo la traicionara.

«No hasta mayo que se cumplan los nueve meses de embarazo y nazca el bebé», pensó Gustav, apurando el contenido de su vaso y aceptando un poco más.

—Oye, mamá —atrajo la atención de su progenitora hacia él—, ¿trajiste los álbumes de fotos que te pedí?

—Sí, ¿para qué los querías? —Preguntó ésta, lista para subir al cuarto de invitados para traerlos.

—Oh, Georgie quería verlos. Le conté del mote que me puso la tía Eunice y no me creía lo feo que era yo al nacer, así que quise demostrárselo con pruebas.

—Tú siempre tan exagerado —le riñó Franziska de buen humor—. Siempre fuiste un bebé lindo y regordete con esos rizos dorados que mamá insistía en no cortarte para que parecieras querubín.

A la vuelta de Erna con el álbum fotográfico ésta se acomodó en el asiento central del sofá, con Gustav a su derecha y Georgie a su izquierda mientras los transportaba al pasado por medio de esas viejas fotografías que para ella lo eran todo.

—Este es Gustav el mismo día que nació. Al verlo por primera vez, Tobías comentó orgulloso para quien quisiera oírlo que Gustav tenía entre las piernas toda una salchicha alemana de alta calidad…

—Argh, mamá —se sonrojó Gustav, puesto que en seguida de esa fotografía había una de él desnudo en toda su gloria, y en efecto, entre sus piernitas regordetas resaltaba un pene mucho más grande que el promedio—. Oh, vaya…

—No me habría vanagloriado si no fuera cierto —se excusó Tobías entre sorbitos a su vaso.

—Y aquí está Gustav el día en que se desprendió su ombligo, que por cierto todavía tengo guardado en el cajón superior de mi cómoda.

—Ew, creo recordarlo —exclamó Franziska de pronto con una mueca de disgusto—. ¿En tu joyero musical, verdad? Una vez lo abrí buscando un par de aretes para utilizar y encontré esas dos tiras secas que parecían piel de serpiente, y cuando te pregunté al respecto me dijiste que eran los cordones mío y de Gustav.

—Búrlate cuanto quieras —dijo Erna sin afectarse—, cuando tengas tus propios hijos ya me contarás qué clase de cosas suyas guardas para la posteridad.

Apenas perceptiblemente, Gustav apreció que su hermana había cerrado la boca con más hermetismo del necesario, y que de manera discreta Frederick se había disculpado para abandonar la habitación bajo el pretexto de acudir al sanitario. Con Georgie compartió una mirada significativa, pues de aquella confesión que le había hecho su hermana de cómo Frederick era estéril y por lo tanto su pequeña familia de dos no se iba a ampliar por medios naturales, sólo con Georgie había compartido esa información, y ninguno de sus padres estaba al tanto.

—Debe ser genial guardar esas cosas —aportó Georgie retorciéndose los dedos sobre su regazo—. Mi mamá jamás guardó nada de aquellos años, sólo la cobijita de cuando me llevaron del hospital a casa y un par de dientes de leche. El resto se perdió.

—Eso es algo que podrás cambiar y hacer diferente cuando tengas a tus propios hijos —le dijo Erna con dulzura, y el momento indicado para darles la noticia se precipitó de golpe.

—¿Sabes? —Empezó Gustav con la voz a punto de quebrársele—. Es gracioso que digas eso justo en este momento porque-… —Se pausó, tomó aire y prosiguió—. Porque la cosa es que precisamente vamos a tener un bebé. Georgie y yo. O sea, yo no, pero se entiende que es de los dos, ¿verdad? Nuestro…

—¡Gustav! —Exclamó su madre con un tono indescifrable—. ¿Un bebé?

—Bueno… sí —confirmó éste—. Un bebé.

—Nuestro bebé —reiteró Georgie, a quien le temblaban las piernas.

—Franziska, hija, sírveme más —dijo de pronto Tobías, y ésta abandonó su asiento y le llenó el vaso hasta el borde con más ponche—. Vamos, mujer —se dirigió a su esposa que continuaba demudada de expresión—, ¿no eras tú la que siempre decía cuántas ganas tenía de ser abuela? Pues ahí lo tienes; tu hada madrina te ha escuchado y vas a serlo, así que quita esa cara de shock y cámbiala por una mejor.

—P-P-Pero… —Farfulló Erna antes de parpadear un par de veces y después romper su rictus de seriedad en una media sonrisa—. Ha sido tan de improviso… No se trata de una broma, ¿o sí? Porque no tendría nada de gracia levantar mis ánimos así sólo para desilusionarme después.

—Para nada —respondió Gustav, que ante la falta de gritos y reclamos, de pronto se sentía con ánimos de festejar—. Van a ser abuelos por allá en mayo, aproximadamente…

—¡¿Mayo?! —Se exaltó Erna como no lo había hecho antes, y girándose hacia Georgie la examinó de pies a cabeza—. ¿Eso significa que estás de-…?

—Cuatro meses —confirmó Georgie con las mejillas ardiéndole por la repentina atención que le prestaba cada persona en la habitación—. Uhm, mi doctora mencionó la tercera semana de mayo como la más probable para el nacimiento…

—¡Apenas si tendremos tiempo para prepararlo todo! —Clamó la madre de Gustav con exceso de dramatismo, y en un arranque de emoción abrazó a Georgie, que hesitó unos segundos en corresponderle el gesto, pero después se entregó con naturalidad—. Estoy muy feliz por ustedes dos, ¿o debería decir por ustedes tres? —Rió con soltura—. ¿Y la boda cuándo será? Apenas si se te nota la barriga, yo al segundo trimestre de mis dos embarazos parecía una foca que se hubiera comido uno de esos balones de playa, pero tú estás hermosa, cariño. Claro que no faltará quien opine que es de mal gusto casarse de blanco y embarazada, pero ya me aseguraré yo de no invitar a la boda a quienes piensen así, y-…

—Mamá… —La detuvo Gustav poniendo su mano sobre el brazo de su progenitora y deteniendo ese tren antes de que aparatosamente se descarrilara—. Creo que antes de que empieces a hacer reservaciones y envíes las invitaciones tenemos que hablar de eso…

—¿Qué? —Inquirió ella sin entender.

—Que no habrá boda, mujer —intervino Tobías, que de manera campechana había sabido leer mejor que nadie la atmósfera que se había asentado entre todos ellos.

La alegría absoluta que hasta entonces había dominado a Erna pareció perder fuerza. —Pero…

—Mamá, no quiero tener que explicártelo todo ahora mismo, así que los básicos son estos: Georgie y yo tendremos un bebé, estamos juntos en eso, sólo no… del todo juntos.

—Oh —se desmoronó un poco más la felicidad de Erna, y Georgie buscó su mano para apretársela.

—Pero estamos trabajando juntos en hacer que funcione —le dijo bajito, tan quedo, que su voz no llegó a nadie más que a Erna, quien era dentro de la habitación quien más necesitaba de esas palabras.

—Bien —se atrevió a sonreír de vuelta—. Un bebé son siempre buenas noticias… Estoy feliz por ustedes dos, y por ese bebé que ahora viene en camino. ¿Tienes algo que decir, cariño? —Se dirigió a su esposo, que repantigado en su asiento se había mantenido por la mayor parte al margen.

Tobías se acarició el mentón unos segundos antes de levantar su vaso y decir: —Esto merece un brindis, por los afortunados padres de mi primer o primera nieta.

A tiempo volvió Frederick del sanitario para cambiar el ponche por una botella de champagne, y los vasos por copas del más fino cristal que alguna vez habían pertenecido a Nana, y de las cuales sólo habían bebido en situaciones sumamente especiales, como bodas, funerales, y ahora el anuncio del primer Schäfer de esa nueva generación que estaba por venir.

—¡Salud! —Entrechocaron los presentes sus copas, y hasta Georgie alzó la suya, cuidando después que el alcohol sólo rozara sus labios.

Con ello dieron inicio a su último día de 2013, que no por ello estuvo libre de drama.

 

La noticia del embarazo de Georgie corrió como pólvora entre los invitados de esa noche por cortesía de Erna, quien presentó a Georgie no como novia de Gustav ni tampoco como su pareja (de eso se había asegurado el baterista al hablar con ella poco antes de que arribara el primer invitado de la velada), sino como una más de la familia. La frase “mi otra hija Georgie” no faltó en el repertorio, y la bajista aceptó encantada la distinción, permitiendo según fuera el caso y la confianza, permitir que un par de las tías de Gustav le acariciaran la barriga y con ello le auguraran tanto un niño como una niña según sus verdaderas preferencias.

Con Tobías el caso fue similar pero de una manera más discreta, pues éste procuró en todo momento que Georgie no se sintiera atosigada por los círculos de tías, primas y sobrinas que se reunían a su alrededor para preguntarle cuanto les venía a la cabeza, desde la semana de embarazo en la que se encontraba, hasta sus planes a futuro en cuanto al parto, sin obviar en el proceso la tan temida cuestión de cuándo sería la boda entre ella y Gustav, que al recibir una respuesta negativa pronto se convirtió en un tópico tabú del que la bajista resintió tener que hablar. Cada vez que una pequeña multitud se congregaba en torno a Georgie, Tobías acudía a su rescate, y en agradecimiento, ésta le besó la mejilla.

—Adoro a las tías de Gustav, pero a veces pueden ser tan… —Le confesó en una de esas ocasiones, y Tobías dio con el término correcto en una fracción de segundo.

—¿Cotillas? ¿Fisgonas? ¿Chismosas? Así son ellas sin proponérselo. Está en su naturaleza, no que por ello tengan malas intenciones contigo. No todas…

Y en efecto, aunque a la mayoría las corroía la curiosidad, no era con malicia cuando preguntaban acerca de ella, Gustav y el bebé, pues conocedoras de su larga y tormentosa relación, lo único que esperaban para ellos era un final de cuento de hadas, que de momento, Georgie no se sentía capaz de inventarles para que su consciencia estuviera tranquila.

Para cuando cada uno de los miembros de la concurrencia estuvo enterado del embarazo de Georgie ya era hora de cenar, y sentándose a la mesa se enfrascaron de nueva cuenta en el tema, impidiendo con ello que tanto Gustav como Georgie comieran en paz, pues apenas se llevaban un bocado a la boca cuando ya los estaban acosando con más preguntas y opiniones no requeridas.

—Una boda antes de que esa barriga se note, querida, es mi mejor consejo…

—Dirás después, que así tendrá oportunidad de lucir el vestido blanco —tos mal disimulada— con un corsé que haga el resto.

—Pues yo creo que una boda de primavera es de lo más cliché…

Y así por el resto de la siguiente hora, hasta que Franziska se impuso y mandó a callar sus tías a base de mal disimuladas patadas bajo la mesa.

El final de la velada, como era de esperarse para una reunión entre Schäfers, no se dio sino hasta con la salida del sol, pero en el caso de Gustav y Georgie fue poco después de medianoche, pues tras excusarse bajo el pretexto de estar cansados y apenas poder mantenerse despiertos (lo cual era una exageración, pero no del todo) se retiraron temprano sin culpas de ningún tipo.

Una vez de vuelta en el piso de Georgie, tras haberse puesto los pijamas y alistado para la cama, no hesitaron en meterse bajo las mantas y deleitarse del bien merecido descanso del que estaban disfrutando, no sólo en términos físicos, sino también emocionales, pues además de Robert y los padres de Gustav, Georgie también ya le había dado la noticia a Melissa vía texto, y ésta, aunque un tanto achispada al respondérselo, se había mostrado alegre por la novedad de que iba a ser abuela.

—Ok, lo logramos —dijo Gustav con una satisfacción que le era imposible disimular, más con Georgie acurrucada en sus brazos y acariciándole la espalda—. Superamos esta prueba.

—Y las que están por venir… —Mencionó la bajista con tono neutro, pues al cruzar ese gran bache que era dar la noticia del embarazo y de paso romper ilusiones de una boda en puerta, lo que se auguraba a mediano plazo no lucía ni por asomo tan terrorífico.

—Perdona que algunas de mis tías se comportaran tan… Pues, ya sabes, tan como ellas. Es su muy mala costumbre, y en grupo son peor, pero seguro que no lo hicieron con intención de ofender o hacerte daño.

—Lo sé —le tranquilizó Georgie—. Algunas de ellas de hecho me dieron buenos consejos para cuando el bebé esté aquí. Bueno, no es que vaya a seguir sus instrucciones al pie de la letra porque eso de ponerle un hilo rojo al bebé en la frente para espantarle el hipo suena a increíble cuento de viejas pero-…

—¡Hey, que sí funciona! —Defendió Gustav esa tradición que perduraba en su familia, y que desde que él tenía uso de razón estaba en vigencia y trabajando—. Cuando era pequeño el truco del hilo rojo era lo único que calmaba mis hipos. Y no me preguntes cómo o por qué; Nana solía decir que aprendió eso de su propia Nana, y seguro que el mismo caso aplicó para ella, así que es un secreto familiar muy bien utilizado.

—Y que por lo que veo ahora pasó a ser mío… —Se arrebujó Georgie de lo más contenta en su abrazo—. ¿Eso significa que soy una Schäfer honoraria?

—Eso mientras… —Gustav se humedeció los labios—. Mientras aceptas a serlo de verdad.

La respiración de Georgie se cortó de pronto, y la bajista alzó lentamente el rostro para mirar a Gustav a los ojos a pesar de que la única iluminación con la que contaban era la luna que se colaba a través de las cortinas entreabiertas.

—¿Te refieres a…?

—Casarnos —confirmó Gustav sus sospechas—. ¿Qué más si no? Más que el bebé, pareciera que el tema de esta cena de Año Nuevo fuera cuándo nos íbamos a casar, el color de tu vestido, y si serviríamos pollo o pescado durante la recepción.

—No olvides la estación, que ese debate de primavera versus otoño fue lo más gracioso —rememoró Georgie la intensidad con la que dos tías de Gustav habían discutido al respecto sin llegar a ningún acuerdo, pues aunque las dos tenían excelentes argumentos a favor, eran tozudas como burros para admitir que la opinión de la otra era igual de buena que la suya.

—No me importaría casarnos en invierno por todo lo que es… —Murmuró Gustav, que más allá de la estación, el clima, o lo que fuera, lo que más deseaba en el mundo era tener esa clase de compromiso con Georgie, quien para no variar le eludió.

—¿Sí? Ya veremos…

—Georgie… ¿Es tu manera de decirme no?

—Nunca hiciste la gran pregunta —le retó ella, pero antes de que Gustav pudiera volver a abrir la boca, Georgie se acercó a él y lo besó en los labios—. Y ahora mismo no es un buen momento. Sería abuso de tu poder que te aprovecharas de mí cuando tengo un lío hormonal que me impide pensar coherentemente.

—¿Entonces cuándo será bueno preguntar? —Insistió Gustav, que luchaba por mantener la mente despejada a pesar de que los labios de Georgie iban bajando por su barbilla en dirección a su cuello.

—Después —musitó Georgie, que con una de sus manos iba tanteando por dentro de su camiseta y le acariciaba el costado—. Cuando sea el momento indicado.

—¿Pero cómo sabe cuándo es el momen-…?

—Shhh, Gusti —le mandó callar Georgie con dulzura—. Estoy intentando seducirte aquí, ¿podrías al menos poner de tu parte?

—Oh. _Ohhh_ … —Captó de pronto el baterista que su racha de sequía estaba por terminar—. ¿Estás segura?

—Si fuera hombre presionaría mi erección contra ti así —remedó Georgie la acción, y en lugar del contorno inconfundible de un pene erecto, lo que Gustav sintió fue el vientre ligeramente abultado de Georgie.

—Qué soez —gimió él, extrañamente excitado.

Apoderándose de sus labios, Georgie le besó hasta dejarlo sin aliento, y en el proceso se deshizo tanto de sus pantalones de pijama como de los de Gustav. Para el baterista no fue ningún problema el después deshacerse de su camiseta y lanzarla al piso, pero en cambio Georgie hesitó mientras se soltaba los botones de su bata y exhibía su vientre.

Dado que juntos no eran del tipo que cedía a las inhibiciones, Gustav se apresuró a asegurarle que la encontraba tan hermosa como siempre.

—Ya, pero eso no me consuela mucho. Últimamente me veo al espejo y es como si estuviera pasando una mala racha de constipación. ¡Y que los gemelos no se enteren que te dije eso! Tom no me dejaría en paz por el resto de mi vida si se enterara, y aprovecharía para contarlo en cada entrevista que tuviéramos de aquí hasta que la banda se desintegrara después de su trágica muerte a manos mías.

—Oh, vamos —le tocó Gustav el estómago—, es una linda pancita.

—¡Gus!

—Y no es como si más arriba no se notara todavía la definición de tus músculos —señaló él, puesto que desde siempre había sido Georgie una persona enfocada en los deportes, y los resultados de su esfuerzo todavía eran notables—. Incluso Tom no pasaría por alto eso.

—Tú siempre sabes qué decir —dijo Georgie, subiéndose a ahorcajadas sobre su pelvis y apoyando un brazo a cada lado suyo besándolo en los labios—. Siempre tienes las palabras indicadas.

Buscando tocarle los pechos, Gustav se maravilló de encontrarlos ligeramente más grandes de lo que estaba acostumbrados, y también sensibles, puesto que Georgie gimió como nunca antes cuando le acarició el pezón con un pulgar.

—Ah, sí —gimió la bajista, refregando su entrepierna contra la erección de Gustav, entre ambos, sólo la ropa interior estorbando.

Introduciendo los dedos por el borde de sus bragas, Gustav acarició a Georgie por la línea del bikini, delineando el contorno de sus figuras femeninas mientras con la otra mano continuaba sus atenciones con sus senos, y a cambio la bajista le comía la boca a besos, convirtiendo así aquel encuentro en uno por demás memorable.

Desprendiéndose de su ropa interior, quedó Gustav desnudo y Georgie sólo con la parte superior de su pijama protegiéndole los hombros y la espalda ante el frío del cuarto.

—Hacía tiempo que no lo hacíamos así —comentó Georgie mientras se deslizaba sobre la erección de Gustav y éste gemía ante el calor y la humedad de su cuerpo.

—O que lo hacíamos y punto —agregó él cuando Georgie por fin llegó hasta la base y se tomó unos segundos para recuperar el aliento—. Oh, Georgie…

—¿Tan pronto y vas a correrte? —Le chanceó ésta, y para torturarlo apretó sus músculos pélvicos y por poco lo hizo ver estrellas—. Al menos espera un poco más… Hoy es mi turno de disfrutar.

Empezando un lento bamboleo que incluía besos y caricias al por mayor, no tardaron en apurar el ritmo de sus embestidas y recobrar entre sí la confianza de estar haciendo lo correcto. En el caso de Georgie fue habituarse a su nueva figura y a aceptarla como parte natural del proceso de embarazo, pero en el caso de Gustav fue una confirmación para la cual pidió repetidas reafirmaciones, pues su mayor temor era lastimar a la bajista o ser brusco con ella o con el bebé, pero según le repitió Georgie entre gemidos “estaban bien” y “no había nada de qué temer”, así que el baterista dio rienda suelta a su deseo y se entregó a ella sin más condicionantes.

Al cabo de un rato a Georgie le fallaron los músculos de las piernas, por lo que Gustav la recostó sobre su espalda, y sentado él sobre sus pantorrillas, procedió a penetrarla y a establecer un nuevo ritmo que los tuvo a ambos al borde del orgasmo por varios minutos hasta que la sensación fue demasiado fuerte y él se corrió primero en su interior.

—¡Gusss! —Le reclamó ella con sorna, puesto que el baterista era un amante considerado, y como tal nunca se corría sin antes haberle cedido ese honor a ella.

—Joder, lo siento —se disculpó éste sin aliento y la frente húmeda de sudor—. Hacía tanto que… Y no pude aguantar… Pero dame unos minutos y… Sí, prometo compensártelo.

Aceptándolo su peso sobre el suyo, Georgie le acarició la espalda en movimientos circulares mientras Gustav se reponía, y después éste trazó un camino de besos que iba desde su esternón, abriéndole la bata para exhibir sus pechos y marcarlos con mordiscos leves, mientras descendía sobre su vientre y se concentraba unos segundos en su ombligo, que a la vuelta de unos meses se convertiría en una protuberancia.

Arqueando la espalda, Georgie dio muestras de apreciar su ruta, y Gustav no hesitó en posicionarse entre sus piernas y lanzarse con todo a la conjunción de sus muslos, despacio primero y después con mayor rapidez conforme Georgie temblaba bajo el toque experto, primero de su lengua, y después de sus dedos cuando se valió de ellos para proporcionarle un orgasmo que la hizo apretar las sábanas entre sus dedos y morderse los labios para no gritar.

Con gran sorpresa descubrió Gustav su sabor mezclado con el de ella, y conteniendo una risa se encogió de hombros y tragó saliva, convencido de que ambos estaban más allá de la línea de lo asqueroso como para fijarse en tonterías como esa.

—¿Hay alguna posibilidad de una repetición? —Murmuró Georgie, un tanto debilitada por la fuerza de su orgasmo, pero no por ello tirando la toalla ante una segunda vuelta.

—No sé… Puede ser… —Le sonrió Gustav, besándole la cara interna de un muslo y obteniendo con ello que Georgie temblara ante su tacto—. ¿No hay problema contigo o… con el bebé?

—Oh, no metas al bebé en esto —le golpeó Georgie con un pie en el costado—. En unos meses será su culpa si parezco una ballena y apenas nos quedan fuerzas para hacer el amor, así que hasta entonces…

—Vale, vale… —Murmuró Gustav, presionando la punta de su lengua sobre el sensible clítoris de Georgie y obteniendo de ella un gemido tan fuerte que la bajista después se cubrió el rostro con una almohada.

—Ni una palabra, Gus, ¡te lo advierto! —Le gritó a través de la almohada, y el baterista volvió a reír.

Aquel inicio de 2014 prometía y mucho…

 

Aunque las primeras semanas de enero fueron de pereza y reajuste al nuevo año, plagadas de frío y bebidas calientes, esa tranquilidad no tardó en desaparecer con la llegada de un correo por parte de Bill y Tom, en donde enviaban no doce, sino quince canciones de las que habían grabado para el disco con anterioridad, y los tracks venían con ediciones nuevas.

—No puedo decir que me desagradan estos nuevos arreglos —dijo Georgie, cuando a la tercera canción se descubrió moviendo un pie al ritmo de la melodía.

—Ya, pero… —Escuchando por su cuenta, Gustav mismo movía los brazos al ritmo de la batería que escuchaba, la suya, pero a la vez, no la suya…

Escuchar cada canción de inicio a fin les tomó toda una tarde, y al finalizar ambos coincidían en que por la mayor parte esos arreglos eran buenos. Más que buenos, excelentes, aunque todavía se les podían hacer mejoras…

Llamar a los gemelos implicó sacarlos de la cama, puesto que en LA era antes de mediodía y aquel par recién había ido a la cama luego de una noche de parranda, pero bastó que Georgie mencionara el disco para que Bill se pusiera en pie, y Tom hiciera lo mismo.

—No estoy diciendo que cambiemos el disco que ya teníamos en planes por lanzar el otoño pasado —dijo Bill al teléfono, los cuatro conectados vía altavoz—, pero… Serán por lo menos otros seis meses antes de que podamos siquiera pensar en lanzarlo, y hace unos días-…

—Noches —corrigió Tom.

—Noches, sí. Bueno, Tom y yo nos pusimos a experimentar con los tracks. Teníamos unas versiones viejas en las consolas, y una cosa llevó a la otra… Por supuesto, es una decisión que deberíamos tomar como banda, pero estoy seguro que han visto el potencial que esos toques electrónicos en el sonido y los efectos de voz, y casi me apuesto que entienden como nosotros que sería un giro interesante.

—No vas tan desencaminado —dijo Georgie.

En tanto Gustav se conformó con un cuasi suspiro. —Seh.

Y es que en suma, no se trataba si el antes o el después de esas manipulaciones en los tracks eran mejores o peores, sino que el sonido era diferente, los arreglos igual, y la voz de Bill adquiría otra fuerza. La versión temprana de ese disco, aunque inclinada sobre la onda electrónica, tenía más toques del viejo rock que tocaban en la década pasada, y en cambio ahora esos audios habían perdido esa esencia y poseían una energía diferente, más propia se sintetizadores y pianos que de guitarra y bajo. Su instrumento también sufriría modificaciones, pero eso no le preocupaba, y en cambio sí lo hacía el ver ante sí una nueva posibilidad para el disco que tenían planeado sacar ese año.

—No estoy diciendo que lo acepten sin más —insistió Bill en el tema—, pero me encantaría que lo consideraran una segunda vez. Estos cambios son apenas un ensayo, pero Tom ha jugado más con la consola de sonido y creo que podría refinarse hasta tener algo increíble y nunca antes visto para la banda…

—Básicamente sería hacerle cambios a lo que ya tenemos, no construir desde cero ni nada por el estilo —explicó Tom con un tono de voz más pausado y relajado que el que exhibía su gemelo—. Pero para ello tendríamos que reunirnos y hablarlo seriamente. Los cuatro, cara a cara…

—Seguro que Alemania en esta época del año es muy fría, ¿a qué sí? —Perfiló Bill sus intenciones, y Gustav y Georgie compartieron una mirada de reconocimiento ante la propuesta que Bill estaba por lanzarles—. ¿Qué tal si vienen de visita por un par de semanas y lo discutimos con más calma? Sin compromisos, y así mientras ustedes juegan a la casita y a ser mamá y papá, Tom y yo podemos divertirnos con nuestra fantasía de ser rockstars y trabajar en el disco. Ambas partes saldríamos ganando.

—En concreto, ¿qué propones? —Presionó Georgie por una respuesta clara y concisa.

—Tres semanas, máximo cuatro. Se pueden hospedar con nosotros, prometo no irme de lengua en tanto ustedes dos den su visto bueno de los tracks, y quizá hasta podríamos hablar de las ideas que tiene Andreas para el arte del disco y todo eso. Ya que fue inevitable retrasarlo por casi un año, al menos esta vez lo haremos lo mejor posible para que la espera haga valer la pena a las fans.

—Yo diría que abril es una buena fecha, tal vez hasta mayo, no sé ustedes —mencionó Tom, y a cambio obtuvo un bufido.

—Sólo que esperes tenerme ahí incapacitada de tener el bajo sobre mi regazo o muy lejos de los sintetizadores… —Ante el silencio, se explicó—. Voy a estar de ocho y nueve meses por esas fechas.

—Y no parece el mejor momento para volar cruzando el atlántico —agregó Gustav con sequedad—. Tendrá que ser antes.

—¿Por qué no después? —Preguntó Bill.

—Porque tendría al bebé conmigo —dijo Georgie con resignación ante los minúsculos cerebros que estaban exhibiendo los gemelos para entender las obviedades de la vida—. A menos que quieras que lo lleve y que tus horas de sueño se vean reducidas a nada. Por lo que entiendo, los recién nacidos duermen a intervalos de un par de horas y despiertan para comer, vomitar, ensuciar pañales y llorar.

—Uhhh… —Llegó el sonido cargado de estática por la línea—. Vale, será antes. _Tendrá_ que ser antes.

—Ok, me pondré a ello —se comprometió Tom, y marcando marzo como el mes en el que se reunirían en LA para decidir de una vez por todas si esos cambios se iban o no a poner en marcha en su próximo disco, compartieron las frases habituales de despedida y dieron por finalizada su llamada.

En Magdeburg, preocupados por lo mismo pero sin ánimos de compartirlo con el otro, tanto Gustav como Georgie se olieron de aquella reunión problemas…

 

Poco a poco y sin proponérselo, Gustav y Georgie encontraron una rutina que se adaptara a sus necesidades, y en la que se incluía dormir juntos en la misma cama seis de cada siete días, compartir la mayor parte de sus tres alimentos diarios, salir de la mano a hacer las compras, pagar a la mitad las cuentas del piso, y en general, tener lo que podía considerarse a ojos de terceros como una excelente relación de pareja.

Excepto, por supuesto, por el ineludible hecho que ni entre ellos dos se atrevían a sacar de nueva cuenta a colación ese peliagudo tema.

De ahí que Gustav se valiera para salir algunas noches de fin de semana con sus amigos, y ya en el calor de la borrachera sincerarse con Tyson, a quien frecuentaba por lo menos varias veces al mes.

—Si quieres mi opinión, colega —le dijo éste una madrugada en que ambos estaban ebrios y sentados en la barra del bar al que habían acudido a beber—, sólo puedo decirte que… que… ¡Pues que estás jodido! ¡Muy jodido! Mira que tener un bebé con una chica que no acepta ser tuya… Con Julia no te habría ocurrido eso. Créeme —le aseveró con un brazo suyo puesto sobre los hombros de Gustav y hablándole muy cerca al oído—. Ella todavía está coladita por ti, ¿sabes? Muy, muy, pero _muy_ coladita.

Gustav chasqueó la lengua. —Con Julia jamás habría funcionado.

—¿No? Porque daba la impresión de que se la pasaban muy bien juntos.

—Sí, eso sí, pero… No era exactamente mi tipo —se excusó Gustav, que dicha fuera la verdad, más allá de Georgie no tenía ni en específico un prototipo de mujer ideal—. Julia es una persona genial, pero seguro que entre nosotros dos no habría funcionado.

—¿Y entre Georgie y tú _sí_ ha funcionado? —Le retó Tyson a desdecirse, y Gustav se lo sacudió de encima con brusquedad—. Hey, colega, no es con ánimo de ofenderte…

—No me ofendí, caray —gruñó Gustav, empinando su vaso de cerveza (ya había perdido la cuenta del número, pero suponía que ya estaba en el área de las dos cifras) hasta el fondo, y de mala gana lanzó sobre la barra un puñado de billetes que pagaran su consumo.

—¡Oh, vamosss! —Insistió Tyson, que con un poco de alcohol en la sangre podía ponerse un tanto más pesado de lo que era saludable soportar—. No lo dije con ánimo de que te enojaras. Yo sólo creo que mereces una chica que te aprecie por igual, y Julia podría ser la persona ind-…

—Voy a tener un hijo con Georgie, fin de la discusión —dijo Gustav, trastabillando para evitar la mano de Tyson que buscó asirlo de la ropa—. Con Julia jamás va a pasar nada. Nunca. No en esta vida.

—Vale, vale… —Enseñó Tyson las palmas de las manos al aire en señal de rendición—. Yo sólo decía… Es mi amiga, y tú también. Yo simplemente pensé que harían buena pareja… Y no me malinterpretes, Georgie seguro que es una buena chica, pero por lo que me cuentas cada vez que nos vemos, ella no es-…

Alejándose de él y abandonando la charla, Gustav sacó su móvil del bolsillo y llamó a Georgie, con quien había acordado que no conduciría a casa ebrio, así que ella se ofreció a llevarlo y traerlo.

Georgie contestó al tercer timbrazo, y a juzgar por los ruidos de fondo que se escuchaban, ella continuaba trabajando con los _tracks_ que Tom les había enviado justo esa mañana.

—Hey, Gus —le saludó ella apenas contestar—. ¿Te estás divirtiendo en tu noche fuera?

—No tanto —masculló éste, viendo por encima del hombro a Tyson, que había fruncido el ceño y comía puñados de un tazón de cacahuates cortesía del bar—. Uhm, ¿crees que podrías pasar por mí?

—¿Tan temprano? No es ni medianoche. La verdad es que te esperaba más tarde…

—Oh, igual puedo llamar a un taxi y-…

—Olvídalo. Voy por ti. No es momento para que tu cara de ebrio salga en las noticias bajo el titular de “Baterista de Tokio Hotel abandona un bar en estado de ebriedad” y después los medios aseguren que fue casi al amanecer y que tienes problemas de bebida.

—No estoy tan borracho. Apenas achispado…

—Como sea. No te muevas de donde estás. Estaré ahí en máximo veinte minutos, ¿ok?

—Ok.

—Te quiero —dijo Georgie, y colgó.

Aquel pequeño gesto de su parte envalentonó a Gustav, quien volvió a la barra con Tyson y le propinó un puñetazo en el brazo. No tan fuerte como para desencadenar una pelea entre los dos que después requiriera la presencia de la policía, pero no tan suave como para obviar el hecho de que era un asunto serio el que estaban por tratar de hombre a hombre.

—Si te atreves a decir algo malo de Georgie—… —Empezó Gustav antes de que Tyson le interrumpiera.

—Lo siento, colega. Fui yo el que cruzó una línea. Es sólo que Katrina no ha dejado de darme la tabarra para que salgas con Julia y así los cuatro seamos una de esas parejas de amigos que salen entre sí a todos lados. Ella lo vio en un show de televisión y desde entonces se ha convertido en una fantasía suya o algo así…

—Son ofender a Katrina, pero no debería meterse en asuntos que no sean suyos —gruñó Gustav, que se había vuelto a sentar y estaba indeciso entre pedir otra cerveza o un vaso de agua.

—Ya, pero Julia es la mejor amiga de Katrina, y Katrina ha tomado como propia la tarea de unirlos a ustedes dos. Mira, yo intento no meterme en esto ni tomar partido entre ningún bando, pero debes de admitir que si _oficialmente_ no estás en una relación, con bebé o no de por medio, Julia _todavía_ sigue interesada en ti… Algo debe significar eso.

—Sí, que no sabe tomar un ‘no’ como respuesta. Julia y yo ya lo hablamos antes, pensé que había sido claro cuando la rechacé. Creí que podríamos quedar sólo como amigos.

Tyson encogió un hombro. —Yo sólo sé que no vio con buenos ojos que iniciaras algo con Georgie, incluso aunque fuera de manera informal… Lo siento, ¿vale? Hice mal en contarle a Katrina lo que me dijiste tú de tu vida amorosa; no creí que ella fuera a irle con el chisme a Julia, y que después Julia se lo tomaría a reto.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso?

—Bueno… A que según Julia, lo tuyo con Georgie es reciente, y que así como ella tuvo una oportunidad, Julia también puede tener la suya…

—Qué locura.

—Ajá… Pero no mates al mensajero por el mensaje, yo sólo estoy… admitiendo mi parte de culpa y previniéndote que Julia tal vez intente contactarte, y no precisamente para ofrecerte su imperecedera amistad.

—Supongo que… No puedo enojarme realmente contigo. No pudiste prever que esto pasaría —masculló Gustav, que de pronto se vio sorprendido cuando Tyson le propinó un golpe en el brazo idéntico al que él le había dado minutos atrás—. ¿Y eso?

—Por ser un despistado de lo peor. Le gustas a Julia desde siempre, ¿sabías?

—Uhm… Pero yo nunca la vi como más que una amiga.

—Ese es siempre el problema, colega…

Para cuando Georgie llegó por Gustav éste ya estaba a las afueras del bar y compartiendo con Tyson un cigarrillo que les despejara la cabeza luego de la charla que habían tenido. Ya que Tyson había tenido planes de tomar un taxi, Gustav se ofreció a acercarlo a su casa, y Georgie no se opuso a la idea de llevarlo como pasajero extra hasta su domicilio.

—Tú le gustabas a Ricky Richter, ¿sabías? —Dijo de pronto Tyson cuando apenas llevaban recorrida media calle—. Él iba contigo en la misma escuela de música, era un tipo bajito y con-…

—Muchas pecas, ¿verdad? —Respondió Georgie, que recordaba al chico en cuestión—. Vaya… pues nunca me dijo nada. De hecho, apenas si cruzábamos palabra, porque si no me falla la memoria él estudiaba guitarra en la clase de al lado.

—Sí, guitarra, y eso es porque le intimidabas. Pero a diario nos contaba de ti en el Gymnasium, así que de algún modo todos sabíamos en el grupo quién era esa tal Georgie Listing que tocaba el bajo en el nivel avanzado y que era una preciosura inalcanzable.

—Jodido Ricky —masculló Gustav, que hasta entonces se venía a enterar de ello. A pesar de ser Loitsche un pueblito pequeño y limitada su población a un número de habitantes que no superaba las tres cifras, no por ello se habían conocido entre todos, y de su conocimiento había pasado desapercibido que Ricky fuera uno más de los moscones que en algún momento le rondaron a Georgie. De haberlo sabido entonces, Gustav le habría propinado una paliza, aunque siendo franco, con varios litros de cerveza en el cuerpo no era como si esa ansia asesina hubiera desaparecido del todo…

—No seas malo, colega —le chanceó Tyson a Gustav—. Ya desde entonces Rocky no tenía oportunidad con Georgie porque estabas tú, ¿verdad?

—Algo así… —Respondió Gustav, y desde el asiento del piloto, Georgie dio una respuesta similar.

—No diría que no, aunque tampoco que sí…

—Como sea, Ricky va a quedar de a cuadros cuando lo suyo salga a la luz pública. En su cabeza, jamás podrá relacionar a Georgie contigo, Gus —dijo con una sonrisa amplia—. Qué gracia, Loitsche sí que era pequeño, ¿eh?

—Bastante… —Fue la seca respuesta de Gustav.

Hablando sobre todo para sí de otros compañeros de curso con los que habían convivido en el pasado y que con él todavía guardaban relación, Tyson se pasó los siguientes quince minutos de trayecto monologando sin cesar, en su mayor parte, charla de borracho que no conducía a nada, pero todo cambió cuando a escasas cuadras de su piso abrió la boca de más y dijo:

—Gus… Colega… Yo que tú me estaba al tiento con Julia… Va con todo por ti.

—¿Julia? —Preguntó Georgie a su vez para cerciorarse de haber escuchado bien el nombre.

—Ajam…

—Mmm… —Fue su tensa contestación—. Es bueno saber que el magnetismo animal de Gusti-Pooh sigue tan potente como siempre. Es… reconfortante.

Riendo como descosido, Tyson estuvo corto de aliento hasta que fue su turno de bajarse del automóvil, pero una vez abajo no hesitó en aseverarle a Georgie que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse que su hombre la amaba y que debía de confiar más en él, que Julia no iba a poder quitarle lo que era suyo… Y habría de decir más de no ser porque tropezó contra un montículo de nieve y requirió la asistencia de Gustav para ponerse en pie y entrar a su portal, donde lo recibió Katrina con aspecto de querer matarlo por atreverse a llegar a casa en ese lamentable estado.

A su vuelta al automóvil, Georgie hizo una observación. —Te demoraste hablando con Katrina.

—Ya… Es que me invitó a salir con ella y Tyson a cenar la próxima semana.

—¿Ustedes tres?

—Y Julia… —Agregó Gustav en voz baja, y Georgie exhaló por la nariz—. No es como si hubiera confirmado mi asistencia, ¿vale? No dije que iría.

Georgie tamborileó sus dedos sobre el volante. —Mira, sé lo que tengo contigo y no desconfío de ti alrededor de otras mujeres, pero… Me irrita un poco que estoy esperando un hijo tuyo y a mis espaldas intentan juntarte con otra mujer a la que ya en el pasado rechazaste. ¿Soy irracional por ello? ¿Acaso estoy dejando que mis hormonas hablen por mí?

—Deberíamos esperar a volver a casa para hablar de esto —dijo Gustav, que por culpa del alcohol sentía pesados los párpados y temía cagarla en grande si abría la boca en ese estado.

—Ok.

Conduciendo por las semidesiertas calles de Magdeburg, Georgie guardó silencio el resto del camino, y para mitigar la atmósfera opresiva que se instaló entre los dos, encendió la radio en una estación de veinticuatro horas que por casualidad tenía una de sus canciones.

—Oh, Monsoon —balbuceó Gustav, moviendo los pies al ritmo de su batería imaginaria—. No puedo decir que extrañe tocar esa canción.

Georgie sólo le contestó con un bufido, y de nueva cuenta saltaron chispas entre los dos.

Una vez en el edificio de Georgie, ésta ayudó a Gustav a salir del automóvil, y de algún modo hicieron las paces al tomarse de las manos y subir así juntos en el elevador.

Pero según comprobó Gustav apenas poner un pie en el piso, la pelea que tenían pendiente no había hecho sino quedar a medias.

—Sólo dime si tengo o no de qué preocuparme —dijo Georgie desde la cocina, sirviendo un gran vaso con agua—. No soy ciega, sé que Julia es bonita y que tú no podrías ser inmune a sus encantos…

—¡¿Qué?! Por supuesto que no —refutó Gustav, tropezando con una silla mientras se apresuraba a su lado—. Por Diox, lo dices como si realmente esto fuera una competición entre tú y ella.

—¿Y no lo es? —Preguntó Georgie, los ojos húmedos y extendiéndole el vaso con agua, porque incluso mientras peleaban, ella no quería que Gustav tuviera a la mañana siguiente una resaca de la cuál arrepentirse—. Porque el que intenten emparejarte con ella mientras yo estoy embarazada es francamente… horrible. Sé que no es culpa de Tyson por ser el portador de malas noticias, pero su novia, y Julia son dos personas terribles por siquiera proponerse eso. —Enjugándose la nariz, Georgie pasó a rodearse con ambos brazos en torno a su cintura—. Entiendo que _oficialmente_ no estamos juntos, pero qué caray, eso no les da derecho a programarte citas ni tampoco a declararte como hombre soltero en búsqueda de una nueva relación, joder…

—Aclararé este malentendido con ellos. Hablaré con quien tenga que hablar para dejar en claro que no estoy disponible y-… No sé, Georgie, ¿qué más puedo hacer? —Preguntó con el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros e imposibilitado de aliviar la expresión de aflicción que atormentaba a la bajista—. La solución que me sugieras la acataré, pero antes debes hablar conmigo.

—Bebe tu agua —pidió ésta—. Sería el colmo que aparte de una pelea mañana amanecieras con resaca.

Empinando el vaso, Gustav se tomó el agua a sorbos, y mientras tanto se dedicó a ganar tiempo. Frente a él, Georgie se pasó las manos por el rostro y buscó recomponerse en tiempo récord, con resultados desastrosos porque tenía el borde de los ojos rojo e irritado, y además de fuertes manchones en las mejillas por haberse aguantado el llanto. Lo peor era su desconsuelo, que patente en cada facción suya, delataba su sufrimiento.

A fin de cuentas, aunque un tanto retorcido considerando que Georgie estaba embarazada y que él era el padre, el plan urdido por Katrina y Julia para unir a ésta última con el baterista no era sino una consecuencia de la no-relación en la que él y Georgie se habían inmerso. Dentro de esas líneas grises, el compromiso que los unía era sólo el bebé, y el resto flotaba en el limbo a libre interpretación… Que dicho fuera de paso, cada quien tenía la suya propia.

—Georgie —intentó de nueva cuenta Gustav el diálogo—, estoy aquí contigo, ¿vale? Julia nunca me ha gustado de esa manera, y se lo he dejado claro en el pasado, pero si es necesaria una tercera ocasión pues que así sea. Si quieres estar presente o no, es de tu elección. Pero por encima del resto, debes entender que no me moveré de tu lado a menos que tú me lo pidas, ¿ok?

—¿Porque me amas? —Aventuró Georgie con voz diminuta.

—Porque te amo —confirmó Gustav, y dejando su vaso vacío en la primera superficie que encontró, se acercó a Georgie y la abrazó.

Al instante los brazos de la bajista se ciñeron en torno a sus hombros, y Gustav hizo lo propio entrelazando sus dedos por detrás de su espalda, uniéndoles al punto en que entre sus cuerpos se redujo la distancia al mínimo posible.

—Me da igual si no haces nada. Julia es una… —El apelativo con el que la calificó se perdió contra el cuello de Gustav mientras Georgie recuperaba la calma y se recomponía.

—Julia no tiene oportunidad porque compite contra ti —dijo Gustav con sencillez—. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte…

—Lo sé, muy en el fondo lo sé, pero me enfurece que esas personas que llamas amigos no lo entiendan y en su lugar les importe una reverenda mierda que vayas a ser padre conmigo y estén organizándote citas con Julia porque quieren ser un grupo de cuatro. Pf, por Diox…

—Sí, que ya pertenezco a mi propio grupo de cuatro contigo y los gemelos —bromeó Gustav, y a cambio obtuvo un mordisco en el hombro—. ¡Hey!

—No es momento de bromear.

—No. Es momento de irnos a la cama y olvidar esto.

—Pensé que preferirías quedarte trabajando un rato más con los tracks que te envió Tom antes.

—Eso puede esperar —dijo Georgie, ondulando sus caderas contra las de Gustav y demostrando dónde residía realmente su interés en esos momentos.

Luego de haber vuelto a hacer el amor después de una larga temporada de sequía, ninguno de los dos daba muestras de tener suficiente, y encabezando esa lista de dos era Georgie quien quería tomar ventaja lo más posible del hecho que todavía podía moverse con relativa facilidad a pesar de su nuevo cuerpo redondeado y sacarle todo el provecho que estuviera a su alcance.

Contagiado por su entusiasmo, Gustav hizo a un lado todo el asunto que había desencadenado la pelea, y aceptando a Georgie en su regazo con una pierna a cada lado de su cadera, cargó con ella hasta el dormitorio, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí con el pie y convencido de que nada en el mundo podría persuadirlo de abandonar a Georgie.

Si el mundo no había podido contra ellos, mucho menos podría hacerlo Julia.

 

Julia había aceptado con emoción la invitación que Gustav le hizo “para beber un café y tal vez comer una rebanada de pastel”, que tal como lo dijo el baterista sonaba de lo más íntima y apetecible, pero su reunión no tuvo el conjunto de esos dos adjetivos. No cuando desde un inicio dejó Gustav bien claro que quería tratar con ella el asunto de Georgie, y al instante la sonrisa que Julia tenía entre labios se desvaneció.

—Ah —musitó con desencanto.

—Mira, hablé con Tyson hace un par de noches y… consideré prudente reunirme aquí contigo y aclarar cualquier malentendido que pudiera existir —dijo Gustav mirándola de frente a pesar de que Julia en ningún momento alzó la vista de su café con vainilla—. Estoy con Georgie, tan simple como eso.

—Pero Tyson mencionó que-…

—Que no somos pareja, lo sé —interrumpió Gustav, luchando por mantener a raya su irritación—. Pero vamos a tener un hijo juntos, y nos lo estamos tomando con calma. Eso no implica que yo esté disponible para salir con alguien más, o que siquiera esté de ánimos para ello. Yo amo a Georgie, desde siempre ha sido así.

—¿Ella es la chica de la que tanto hablabas y cuyo rompimiento resentías? —Preguntó Julia con un suspiro.

—Sí. No podía decir su nombre porque-…

—Los medios, las fans… —Rellenó Julia el espacio en blanco—. No es que no lo sospechara. Hablabas tanto de ella, de tu amiga Georgie, de quien daba la impresión que estabas enamorado, aunque nunca llegué a conjeturar que… Bueno, lo que sea.

—Lo siento por no habértelo contado antes.

Julia levantó su taza y bebió un sorbo. —Dime tonta, pero había dado por sentado que perdí mi oportunidad contigo cuando en aquel festival conociste a Bianca y después iniciaste un noviazgo con ella. Pensé que después seguiría mi turno, y Katrina no ha parado de llenarme la cabeza de fantasías donde por una vez venzo mi timidez y miedo al rechazo y por fin algo sucede entre tú y yo, pero…

—Lo siento —repitió Gustav, que apretó las manos entre sus muslos para evitar la tentación de tocar a Julia y crearle una falsa esperanza—. Tampoco ha sido sencillo para mí hacer esto, pero no quería crear un malentendido entre nosotros.

—Georgie debe odiarme por ser tan zorra —dijo Julia de pronto.

—Georgie no es del tipo de odiar a nadie.

—¿Y es por eso que la amas?

—Entre otras cosas… La lista es larga.

—Mmm, entiendo…

—Me siento como una tonta —murmuró Julia, inclinando el mentón y dejando que el cabello le cubriera parte del rostro—. Ahora mismo me siento con el corazón roto y no puedo apreciarlo, pero tengo la impresión de que a la vuelta de un par de meses me sentiré terrible por mi comportamiento de ahora. Ugh… Me avergonzaré de haber actuado como una psicótica y no podré verte a la cara. Incluso ahora…

—Lo siento, yo-… —Se disculpó Gustav una tercera vez, y Julia movió la cabeza de lado a lado.

—Eres demasiado bueno incluso para ti mismo… Hasta me atrevería a decir que seguro ella no lo aprecia, pero temo que me equivocaría, ¿sabes? —Musitó apenas moviendo los labios—. ¿Puedes… irte?

—Julia…

—Estaré bien. Es sólo que ya no soporto la humillación. En verdad actué como una loca pretendiendo tenerte para mí cuando ya estás con alguien más. Fue una soberana tontería hablarlo con Katrina y con Tyson, y estoy muy arrepentida al respecto. Yo… me gustaría estar a solas…

—¿Estarás bien? —Inquirió Gustav, haciendo para atrás la silla y preparándose para partir.

—Sí, por supuesto. No te preocupes por mí. Ahora tienes un bebé en puerta que debería de ocupar tu atención y-… —Rompiendo en llanto, Julia se procuró un puñado de servilletas para disimularlo al fingir que se limpiaba la nariz—. Felicidades a ti y a Georgie… Seguro que van a ser muy felices juntos.

Asintiendo una vez, Gustav se puso en pie, y tras depositar un par de billetes sobre la mesa para pagar su consumición (después de todo, él la había invitado), se despidió de Julia con un quedo ‘adiós’ que ella correspondió de igual manera.

Fuera realmente un adiós o un hasta luego, al salir a la calle y aspirar el aire helado de enero, a Gustav poco le importó. En casa, Georgie esperaba por él.

 

—¿Cómo fue? —Preguntó más tarde la bajista, mucho después de que Gustav volviera y se recluyera en el dormitorio por horas antes de salir.

—Bien —fue la escueta respuesta de Gustav.

Y a sabiendas de que esa era la verdad, Georgie dio por concluido aquel contratiempo y retomó su atención a la pantalla de su portátil, en donde vía Skype, ella y Bill ultimaban los detalles de su próximo viaje a LA.

De algún modo habían superado un bache, pero les esperaban otros…

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
